Great Day Snippet Series
by sablecain
Summary: atf/au- Ezra celebrates a birthday on his own.


_**Great Day Snippet Series**_

These were originally posted as separate snippets but I've combined them for easier readin_g._ The lyrics are paraphrased from Travis Tritt's "Great Day to be Alive" _**  
**_

_disclaimer: The characters of the magnificent seven do not belong to me. I only borrow them and dream._

_

* * *

  
_

**Great Day**

The perfectly formed triangle of balls erupted with a sharp clatter sending the spheres in all directions at once. Ezra smiled smugly as the 14, the 4 and the 9 ball each dropped into opposite pockets of the felt covered table. Stepping back he picked up his long neck beer bottle and took a sip as he contemplated his next move.

The Saloon was empty. Closed during the afternoon hour, and save for Inez puttering busily in the back trying to get prepared for the evening crowd, Ezra was alone in the building. He listened to Inez's movements, thankful his friend was willing to let him into her establishment at such an odd hour. His original plans had included lunch with his mother, but when she had called at the last minute telling him she hadn't been able to fly into Denver due to business, he'd called Inez.

Ezra scanned the table and found his target. Resting the cue easily between his fingers he held his breath and followed through. The cue ball split the three and the thirteen pocketing the three and ricocheting the thirteen off the side and into the two, which dropped easily into the side pocket.

"Nice." Ezra nodded and took another sip of his drink. He glanced at the clock, knowing already that he had plenty of time before he had to be back to the office. He'd gotten the okay from Larabee for a long lunch. He smiled remembering JD asking if Maude was going to take them all out this time around, he was thankful now that he had brushed the comment aside. At least now he was saved from explaining why she'd stood him up this time.

Ezra lined up his next shot and punched the five ball into the right corner pocket with a resounding snap. It had been a long time since he'd played pool. He still enjoyed the sounds of the game. In the background he could hear Inez singing along to the radio. Some artist singing to a live audience about it being a great day to be alive. "Now that's debatable." Ezra mumbled finishing off his beer and considering another one, before shaking his head and turning back to the game. Wouldn't do him any good to show up back to work drunk.

Work. It was on days like this one that he wondered what in the world he was doing in the ATF, or on Chris Larabee's team. When his life had started falling apart around him back in Atlanta, he'd figured that was the end. His reputation was shot to hell, his career effectively over and then… in stepped Mr. Larabee. Before he'd known what was happening he was moving to Denver and becoming part of "The Magnificent Seven."

"Seven." Ezra pointed at the side pocket across from him, with the cue and then lined up his shot. The burgundy ball slammed into the targeted pocket and Ezra sucked in a harsh breath as the cue ball rolled along the edge and stopped, balanced precariously but not dropping into the hole. Letting out a low whistle, Ezra moved around the table and quickly took another shot, this time sinking the fifteen.

"That was close." He drawled, licking his bottom lip. Ironic how often he felt like the out of control cue ball, balanced so close to the edge and yet it seemed there was something to always keep him from going over. He lined up his next move, effectively sinking the one ball.

He felt his anger dissipate a little more as he took a shot and sank the ten. The game was as therapeutic as was the time alone. He knew he shouldn't be bothered or surprised anymore by his mother's actions, or inaction for that matter. He'd had a lifetime to get used to her excuses. "I'm sorry Ezra, I can't make it this time." "I'm sorry Darling, I know it's your birthday, but something came up at the last minute… you have a good one."

"Always alone." His whisper was drowned out by the twelve rolling into the side pocket.

Images of the last year flashed through his mind like a mental reprimand. A barbecue at Larabee's ranch. Helping Vin at the children's home. A weekend spent fishing in conditions that Ezra still shivered to recall. Sharing beers in the very room he now stood in, contemplating. A slow smile formed as the tension in his shoulders seemed to fade away. He easily sank the eleven and thirteen and stared for a moment at the lone black ball in the center of the table.

He wasn't alone anymore, and the realization of it settled over him like the perfect birthday present. He set up his shot and smiled as the eight ball followed the path of the others, sinking with a definitive thud into the far corner. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

**To Be Alive**

Inez smiled sadly as she watched Ezra shrug of his suit coat and lay it neatly over the back of a chair. Though the southerner kept his face impassive, everything else…from his tone of voice to his body language radiated tension.

She had to admit that she had been caught off guard by Ezra's phone call requesting the use of her bar during his lunch hour. Team 7 had half adopted her "saloon" as their home away from home. She was used to any of them showing up at all hours of business; they even helped her out around the place if she really needed it. But Ezra coming in by himself, in the middle of a workday was highly unusual. She could still hear his sheepish admittance that it was his birthday and his afternoon plans had fallen through at the last minute.

She watched him move about the dimly lit room with familiarity, opening his beer and taking a sip before he moved to pick out a pool cue. Inez shook her head, biting her bottom lip against a laugh as Ezra balanced the long cue in his hand, testing its weight and nodding in satisfaction. Afternoon sunlight from a side window caught him in its muted rays and she watched as he racked the balls together in the center of the table.

He sized up the triangle with a critical gaze and then placed the cue ball for his shot. Inez watched as he leaned over the end of the table and took his shot. Even with the expectation of what would happen, she jumped at the sharp clatter of pool balls striking each other. She smiled, hearing at least three balls sink into the table's pockets. Ezra pulled back, the sun reflecting off his hair and highlighting it gold. He reached again for his beer and she backed instinctively into the kitchen, afraid he might see her watching him.

Scolding herself for spying on her friend, she moved about the kitchen, getting things ready for the evening hours. She flipped the radio on as she passed and grabbed her notebook to double-check her inventory. Her concentration faltered quickly though as her thoughts seemed stalled on Ezra. She couldn't help but wonder why he was spending his lunch hour alone on his birthday, certainly the others on the team would have done something with him if they'd known. She clucked under her breath about men and their foolishness, keeping everything to themselves.

Recognizing the song playing on the radio she began to sing along until she remembered that Ezra was in the next room and probably able to hear her. He was probably having a hard enough time with Travis Tritt; she wouldn't make him suffer her singing too. She smiled trying to picture Ezra appreciating country music and shook the thought away; it just didn't seem his style at all. She listened, and hummed quietly as Tritt began the chorus again. "It's a great day to be alive…" She peaked back at Ezra, watching him concentrate fully on the pool table. His posture seemed to have relaxed a bit since he'd arrived.

A soft knock on the back door drew her attention away from the southerner again and reminded her that she'd forgotten Vin was stopping by during his lunch hour to look at what was needed to fix some shelves in the back pantry. Maybe she could drop the hint to him that it was Ezra's birthday, she thought as she moved to the door. A birthday was, after all, an excuse to simply celebrate being alive.

* * *

**Sun Still Shines**

Vin Tanner strolled casually along the uneven sidewalk, enjoying the fresh spring air and warm sunlight. Since he'd promised Inez that he'd be over to the Saloon during his lunch hour, it had offered him the perfect opportunity to get out of the office. He loved spring, with it's teasing breezes, just promising warmer weather to come. Wouldn't be long now and he'd be able to convince Chris to let the team off for a long weekend and some fishing.

Turning into the side alley of the Saloon, he frowned. "What's Ezra doing here?" He asked himself. Ezra's Jag was parked near the back entrance, next to Inez's compact. "Mighty strange." He muttered. Ezra was supposed to be having lunch with his mother today. Vin thought back over the morning, surely Ezra hadn't brought his mother to the Saloon for lunch. The place wasn't even open, unless Inez had made some special exception.

Stopping outside the back door, Vin chuckled to himself when he heard Inez start singing along with the radio. She stopped abruptly however and he wondered curiously if Ezra had said anything. He could still hear the music as he knocked lightly on the door.

Inez opened the door and grinned at him, her voice no more than a whisper as she ushered him into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming."

"Is Ezra here?" Vin automatically whispered his question, since she was whispering.

Inez frowned and nodded, glancing into the outer room. Vin followed her gaze and watched a moment as Ezra moved gracefully around the pool table. He raised an eyebrow as Ezra said "Seven" and pointed his cue. Unconsciously, Vin held his breath as Ezra took the shot and grinned at the tell tale thunk of the ball falling into the designated pocket. He bit his lip as the cue ball narrowly missed following it. "Whew." He whispered.

"What?" Inez peered around his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Almost scratched." Vin nodded in the direction of the pantry, suddenly feeling like a spy. "Where are them shelves you wanted me to check out?"

He followed Inez to the pantry with one last glance over his shoulder at his friend. Ezra looked okay, he just couldn't figure out why the Southerner was here and not out to lunch like he'd led them all to believe.

Inez quickly pointed out where she was interested in new shelving, and as she moved to go back out into the main kitchen Vin caught her elbow. " Can you tell me what Ez is doing here?" He asked, still keeping his voice low. "He's suppose to be at lunch with Maude."

Inez's eyes softened with emotion upon hearing the plans that had been canceled. She bowed her head a minute before answering. "He called me about an hour and a half ago, asked if it would be alright for him to spend some time here during his lunch hour." She paused and cast a quick glance out into the kitchen, checking to see if she could still hear Standish moving about. "He said the plans that he'd made had fallen through suddenly, said…" She stopped again, wondering if she should share the rest.

"What?" Vin prodded.

"It's his birthday." Inez admitted.

"Damn." Vin took a couple steps out into the kitchen again to check on Ezra. He watched as Ezra stared at the only ball remaining on the pool table. It amazed him to watch Ezra's expressions, especially when Ezra didn't know he was being watched. He could tell his friend was wrestling with something, and then suddenly the turmoil seemed to lift. Ezra's entire posture relaxed. With obvious ease, Ezra sank the eight ball, and Vin ducked back into the pantry to avoid being seen.

"You better get out there," he told Inez "don't tell him I'm here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet." Vin winked as he reached for his phone. "But I'll think of something."

Inez nodded with a renewed smile and exited the pantry, making sure to grab a can of vegetables just in case Ezra was already in the kitchen.

Vin could hear Ezra thanking Inez for her hospitality and oozing charm as only Ezra seemed to be able to do. "What a day." He thought, as he waited for his call to go through. "Least the sun is shining."

* * *

**When I Close My Eyes**

Chris Larabee swept his desk with a menacing glare, wishing momentarily that inanimate objects could fall prey to intimidation tactics. The clutter sat, mocking him in its inability to care that he was perturbed. Sighing resignedly, Larabee grabbed the wrapper from his recently inhaled lunch and tossed the offending litter into the trashcan. A side glance at the window told him the sun was still shining, without regard to the fact he was tied to his desk. A desk piled high with a load of reports that he was responsible to get completed, the result of a horrendously busy and stressful week.

He groaned audibly as his phone began to ring and rested his head in his hands as he debated answering the thing. He didn't want another case, another meeting or another report to have to turn in by the end of the day. He just wanted to get the overwhelming amount of work he had left; finished so that he could have the weekend free. Sighing, he reached blindly for the phone. Whoever it was didn't seem to want to go away.

"Larabee." He tried to not growl his name as he answered.

"Hey Cowboy."

Chris looked up and checked the time on his office clock. "Vin." What in the world was the sharpshooter doing calling him during his lunch hour, unless something had happened. "What's going on? I thought you were helping out Inez?" The questions were cheap imitations of the real ones rolling around in his mind. 'What happened?' 'Who's hurt?' ' How bad is it?'

"I am. Found Ezra here though." Vin's voice was low like he was almost trying to whisper.

Chris sat back in his chair. "I thought he went to lunch with Maude."

"She stood him up."

Chris closed his eyes. "Damn."

"Yeah. From what I can gather, he called Inez and asked to hide out here."

"He drunk?" Chris' mind conjured up memories of past run-ins with a stressed out Standish.

"Nah, seems okay." Vin replied.

Chris opened his eyes and glanced toward the outer offices. "Why didn't he just tell us she canceled?"

"Chris."

"What?"

"It's his birthday."

Blue-green eyes closed again. "Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. He just left here, probably heading back."

Chris looked at the clock again. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, you got a plan?"

"Nope, we'll think of something though."

"He ain't gonna want a big deal, with Maude not showing and all."

Chris frowned, "yeah, we'll think of something." He repeated.

"I'll be back in a few."

"Right." Chris let the receiver drop back into the cradle and ran a hand over his face. He should have remembered that it was Ezra's birthday. Should have known that there had to be something going on for Ezra to know about Maude coming to town ahead of time. Usually the woman just showed up unannounced. He shook his head and gazed out the window, ignoring the brightness of the day. How could a parent so consistently let down their child? He'd never figure Maude out, wasn't sure he really wanted to. All he knew was that if he had the chance to do everything again, he'd spend every free moment with Adam. A sharp pain flared through his heart with the memory of his son. Gradually, it softened.

Now he just had to figure out what they should do for Ezra's birthday. Chris stood and walked around his office, stretching tired back muscles as he did. Obviously Ezra didn't want to draw attention to the day, or the fact that Maude had copped out again. He wondered if everyone else was free tonight. It was Friday and their normal habit was to grab drinks at the Saloon. Tonight maybe they could stay a little longer, make sure someone picked up Ezra's tab and just enjoy themselves. Finally, the week's tension began to lift at the prospect of an impromptu and covert celebration. He smiled and turned back to his desk.

* * *

**Hard Times**

Buck stared at his computer screen as he absently tossed a mini koosh ball from hand to hand and wished the waiting report could magically fill itself out. The office was abnormally quiet for a Friday afternoon. Even he and JD had toned down their teasing and carrying on in a vain attempt to get caught up on the never ending load of paper work that seemed to swamp them.

Movement caught his eye and he glanced up to see his best friend pacing the interior office. Immediately, Buck took in the bowed head and bent shoulders and knew something was wrong. "What now?" He wondered silently, looking around the office. Nathan and Josiah sat at their desks working diligently. JD muttered a constant stream of dialogue as he pounded away at his keyboard, none of which Buck could understand at all. Only Vin and Ezra were missing. "Damn." Buck swore softly. Those two had a way of attracting trouble like day old fruit attracted fruit flies.

Rising from his seat, he tossed the koosh ball at JD, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" that followed. He leaned against the doorframe of Chris' office just as Larabee was taking his seat behind his desk again.

"What's going on Chris?" He asked, deciding to get right to the point. There'd been too much going on all week to warrant hemming and hawing now. First there'd been the arson case, leading them around by their tails all week long, most of the time in the middle of a downpour. Then before they'd even gotten the arson wrapped up tight, they'd been assigned to back up Team Five on their gun smuggling case. The bust had blown up, almost literally and between the gunfire and the exploding crates of ammo…the bad guys had slipped away. Their team had crawled through soot, been soaked to the bone, shot at and then almost blown up in the span of four days. Miraculously, and for Team Seven it was a miracle, no one had been injured.

All in all it had been one of those hard weeks when Buck wondered what the hell he was doing in this profession anyway.

"Vin called." Chris responded easily. "Maude stood Ezra up, he was at the Saloon playing pool."

Buck closed his eyes and groaned. When he opened them again he moved into the office and plopped down wearily into the chair opposite Chris' desk.

"He talk to Vin about it?"

He knew Ezra had the habit of keeping everything remotely emotional bottled up and away from view. He only hoped that the Southerner was learning that he could rely on his friends when he needed them.

"Nope, didn't even know Vin was there. Vin talked to Inez. It's his birthday too." Chris waited, gauging Buck's reaction.

"Son of a bitch." Buck pounded a fist on the arm of the chair and glanced out the window. "Why didn't he say something?"

Chris grunted as if to say 'like you don't know.' "I don't know Buck, think about it." Larabee said impatiently. "His mother stands him up, again. This time on his birthday, triggering his deepest insecurities and causing him to…"

"Withdraw in on himself." Buck interrupted, finishing the obvious.

"You win the prize." Chris bit out impatiently.

Unfazed, Buck smiled. "So what are we going to do about it? I can call some folks." His eyes twinkled with mischief as he ran a list of his favorite entertainers through his head.

"He won't want a big deal Buck. Hell, we'll be lucky if we can get him to acknowledge it's his birthday at all."

Buck waited for Chris to go on.

"I was thinking just the usual Friday night thing at the Saloon. Few more beers than normal, stay a little later, make sure someone grabs his tab, keeping it low key."

"We could all use that." Buck nodded. He glanced towards the outer office where Ezra was just returning from lunch. Wilmington frowned; frustrated again at the undercover agent's ability to keep his face so unreadable. "Been a hard week." He said softly.

* * *

**Why Can't Every Day Be Just This Good?**

Ezra casually glanced around the room and sipped at his beer, unable to suppress a knowing smile. The Saloon was crowded already with the Friday night regulars and Team Seven was no exception. Stationed comfortably at their normal table, the seven ATF agents laughed and joked with each other as they sipped their drinks and relaxed after their dinner.

Ezra knew that some how they'd found out it was his birthday. Normally the group didn't eat together, just met at a set time for drinks and then went on their way. Tonight though, there'd been the spur of the moment decision to have dinner, and it'd been impossible to miss Chris' shake of his head when Ezra had tried to hand over enough cash to cover his portion of the meal. "On me tonight." Was all Larabee had said and Ezra'd noticed immediately that his drinks seemed to be on the house tonight as well.

The contentment with the evening was only muted slightly by the dull ache of knowing his mother had deserted him again. Ezra still struggled with his hurt, not able to figure out how such a patterned behavior could catch him off guard as it always did. He knew better, he should by now expect such things from Maude, and yet it never failed to knock the wind out of him when he heard her voice explaining her excuses. No matter how much he might try to prepare himself for the next time, he knew it would happen again. He only hoped that he would have as much support the next time, as he seemed to have today.

Movement caught Ezra's eye and he looked up to see Buck and JD moving towards the pool table and Josiah and Nathan were taking over the dartboard. Turning back to the table he realized that Chris and Vin were both watching him closely.

"Whatcha thinking about Ezra?" Vin asked quietly, sipping at his drink.

Ezra thought a moment before answering. "Wondering why everyday can't be this good I guess." He said simply.

"You've had a good day?" There was a hint of surprise in Chris' question and Ezra raised an eyebrow of curiosity. Had they found out that Maude had never shown up for lunch? He'd been vague with his answers when he'd returned to the office, telling them simply that it had been a good lunch.

"Yes, Mr. Larabee, I guess I have." Ezra smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I'm alive, the sun is shining…" He paused before almost sheepishly adding, "I have friends." A small wave of his hands indicated them.

Vin's eyes locked with his. "You'll always have friends, Ezra."

Ezra swallowed, cautiously controlling any reaction to the softly stated promise. As he reached for his drink he saw Chris nod his head in agreement.

"Hey Ezra!" JD's voice saved Ezra from having to respond just then. He turned towards the pool table. "You guys want to play a game? Chris? Vin?"

"I'd enjoy that, Mr. Dunne." Ezra moved to stand up as Chris asked Vin if he was going to play.

"Against him?" Vin asked motioning to Ezra. "Hell no."

Ezra and Chris looked at Vin questioningly. "You know something I don't?" Chris asked.

"Of course he does." The three men turned to see Inez approaching the table. "He saw Ezra playing this afternoon."

Ezra's eyes widened as he looked from Vin to Inez. Inez hurried to explain. "He was here to check out some shelving for me."

Ezra nodded slowly.

Inez, flustered at her obvious blunder shoved the bottle she was carrying at Ezra and hurried off, muttering to herself in Spanish.

Ezra looked at the bottle of brandy in his hands, then up at Chris who was just smirking, and to Vin who shrugged. "Figured you'd like that better than a cake."

Ezra blinked. "Indeed. Thank you." He said, including both of them.

"Hey Ezra, you know anything about pool? Josiah and Nathan are gonna play too, we'll divide into teams." JD interrupted, coming up to the table, obviously impatient for them to join him and Buck.

Ezra cleared his throat and set the bottle on the table. "I have a rudimentary knowledge of the game, yes." Vin snorted and then burst into laughter at JD's confused look when Chris added. "I'm on Ezra's team."

The end


End file.
